The Sting of Betrayal
by Mrs. Fantasy
Summary: It is during the first World War. Germany returns after a tiring battle only to receive the ultimate news that change the outcome of the war. Why is Italy involved with the enemy? What did he do to break Germany's trust? One-shot R/R


**AN: I know I have two stories that need updating but I have these one shots I want to get rid of. Anyway, this is based off where I think it was during the beginning of WWI where Italy decided to ally themselves with France and England despite joining the Triple Alliance Treaty with Austria-Hungary and Germany. I did my research wanting it to be accurate to history as possible. I'm not a GerIta shipper but I do like their friendship they have between them. **If I missed something, please go ahead and tell me.****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia only using it for my muses.**

 **Enjoy Hetalians!**

* * *

The Sting of Betrayal

Germany lowers his battered and bruised body on the bed jaw clenched to prevent painful sounds. The injuries he sustained from invading Luxembourg, Belgium, and France for the last few months are starting to wear on him. Germany would never admit to anyone but Belgium proved to be a worthy opponent to fight against. Netherlands must be so proud.

A sigh escapes from Germany as his body sinks into the bed. It has been far too long since he has been in a proper bed. Most of the time Germany wished there wasn't a war but at times there must in order to rise up.

Germany gets woken up by a noise downstairs. His jerky movements caused an unwilling groan to escape his lips from a brief flash of pain. He stills with his blood rushing through his ears as he expected the intruder to run at any moment.

Silence.

Not daring to push his luck, Germany opens his bedside drawer to get his .45 caliber and take off the safety. He limps to the hallway while cursing in German for his injured leg and sprained ankle. Germany gets to the end of the hallway and looks around the bend gun ready for anything to come at him.

Germany proceeds down the hallway checking the rooms one by one seeing nothing out of the ordinary. However, he didn't see a small object sticking out of a doorway until his injured leg connects with it. Germany's legs give out underneath him landing in a heap with his injured leg beneath him as his gun goes flying and skidding along the wooden floor out of his reach.

He brings his hands up to his face to stop the world from spinning in a crazy speed. His injured leg twitching underneath him sending jolts of pain throughout his body. Germany muffles the cries of pain as best he could.

"West?"

Germany opens his watery eyes to look into the blurry red eyes of his older brother Prussia.

"Bruder? That was you?" Germany ask in a hoarse voice.

"Ja." Prussia replies, rubbing the back of his neck. "The Awesome me forgotten where the table was and trapped over it."

"Ja, ja." replies Germany, rolling his eyes. The wetness in his eyes irritated him as he wipes them away. It shows weakness the German can't afford to be seen in front of others... especially his people. They make him stronger with their beliefs in him to make their futures bright. That he is strong and invincible. Germany does not want to disappoint in them nor fail in this war.

Prussia pretends he didn't notice the action. Knowing from experience, Germany is bound to break sooner or later and with the news he received. Sooner than he would have liked but it is better it came from him than a stranger.

"West, I'm going to help you stand but I need you to work with me." Prussia demanded from his brother.

Germany glares at him. "No, I do not need your help." He replies stubborn. To prove his point, he lifts his upper body and sits awkwardly along the walk. Slowly bringing his legs closer to him biting deep to keep the moans and groans of pain at bay.

Prussia shakes his head as Germany grins smug at him. "Stupid idiot."

"What did I tripped over?' Germany said to himself, curious. He peers in the doorway to see a wooden stick with a white flag attached to it.

Italy's surrendering flag.

Germany growls seeing red as he snatched the flag and snaps it in half. Then he repeated the process until there was nothing but shreds of white and brown splinters of wood on the floor.

Prussia internally winced at the display of Germany's anger. It made him get a mental image of his brother snapping Italy in half.

"Do you want me to-?" Prussia made a motion of carrying Germany.

Germany shakes his head in refusal. "No, I can do this." His body shakes. "I had done this without help in the field." Yet he has not move a muscle.

Prussia goes to sit next him and Germany didn't even try to push him like usual. They were engulfed by comfortable silence.

"I take it your fight with Russia didn't go well." Germany said out of the blue.

Prussia looks at his tattered and stained navy uniform. The injuries he received were far worse than Germany. He had broken limbs and gun shot wounds that resulted fatal should he have been human. Since he is not they had slowly healed but Prussia still felt like he was trampled.

"We had some victories and losses from both side. The crazy Russian bastard was vicious to go up against. Never ever go near his metal pipe." Prussia shivers. "It never shine metallic chrome but the matted, dark crimson blood of our soldiers. The way he smirked as he beats them to a bloody pulp like a child in a sweets shop. His eyes changing red as the lust to kill, for blood took over..." Prussia was lost in his thoughts as vivid images from his side of the war came full force.

Germany watches his older brother; eyes far away with a haunted look. The one part every nation hates they can't forget the wars, the battles they were in. How much lives were lost whether ally, foe or victim. It always end up the same.

Prussia's hand brushes against the faint bulk in his pants pocket. The letter he received from their boss entailing the information of their friends' betrayal.

"Ludwig, there is something I must give you. It is... a message our decoders picked up a while back." He explained taking out the semi creased envelope handing it to a curious, wary Germany. "They gave it to me while I was recovering."

Germany takes the message unfolding it as he read:

 _'Italy broke the Triple alliance. They are siding with England and France in the war.'_

Germany stares at the inked words in disbelief. In shock. Italy... Italy broke their alliance an-and went behind their backs to the enemy! What happened to Italy being scared of England and France? Every time the either one of them appears, Italy runs the opposite direction in speeds that stumped Germany. Or how Romano hides behind him when France or Russia are near by.

Germany crumpled up the paper in his hand as he stare into nothing. His jaw clenching as he works on controlling his anger. Italy will be sorry.

"Ludwig, what are we going to do with their betrayal?" Prussia asked. Even he was taken aback by their friends' actions.

"We talk to our bosses on the immediate loss." Germany stated.

Prussia stares at his younger brother for a minute; analyzing what he is going to do. "And yourself?"

Germany's icy blue eyes meet the dark red eyes of his brother's. "Talk to Italy in person." He answered.

"Do you think it wise to see them?" Prussia questions. "For all we know, France and England could be with them or Italy with them." Prussia reasons.

"No, they would not want to risk being seen just yet. They want to set an illusion Italy is still with this until they declare war on us." Germany explained. "I will meet them in neutral grounding." He pinches the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine growing.

"Come on, we need our rest to heal these bodies." Prussia stands up linking his arm around Germany and thankfully he allows him to escort them back in their rooms.

Germany was too drained and exhausted to move on his own. As he laid on his bed, he made a vow to make Italy pay for betraying him and Austria-Hungary.

~ Hetalia ~

In the country of Switzerland, a tan car goes speeding past through the countryside. Two people are unfazed by the reckless speed as their minds are elsewhere. The Italian brothers are driving to the destination Germany has sent them. Switzerland has allow them passage for the day as long they don't resort to violence... or go near Liechtenstein.

Hearing from Germany made them nervous and the instinctual need to run from Germany is present. When the call came, Italy and Romano refused point blank to meet him but their boss demanded they do to keep up with their façade until it is time.

They pull up to a regular house in a disclose area. The one story house appears brand new but the Windows were closed and it gave off a weird aura.

Italy shuts off the engine and they sit there waiting. "Ve~ I still think this is a bad idea Romano." Italy speaks out aloud.

"Me too but we must stay calm and see what Potato-bastard is up to." Romano said grumpy. He pulls a tomato out of his pocket and starts to munch on it.

Italy looks at him in disapproval. "Fratello, I said no eating tomatoes at this time."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Like I can help it." He said between mouthful. "I'm fucking scared!"

"Ve~" Italy said faintly.

They get out of the car and walk over to the entrance. Romano looks around as Italy rings the doorbell. They heard it off go inside the empty house.

The door opens to reveal the stoic German his icy blue eyes sweeping over them allowing inside.

Germany purposely slams the door shut making the Italian brothers physically jump out of their skin.

"You said you wanted to meet Germany, Ve?" Italy said, opting to sit on the chair across from the quiet German.

Germany sits in the chair close to the door eyes on the quiet and twitchy brothers. "Yes, I wanted to know what you have been up to. Your activity has slow down, quiet as of late."

Italy opens his mouth to speak but Romano beats him to it. "We are staying quiet for a few days. Checking up on everybody's progress in the war." He speaks in a neutral tone.

Germany looks at Romano with a calculating gaze. "Like going to England and France for instance." His reply cool as his eyes turn ice.

The atmosphere in the room grows colder with each second. Germany and Romano stare at one another as Italy breaks into a nervous sweat follow by the quakes.

"You heard." Romano said causally not surprised. Their boss has warned them Germany, Austria-Hungary, and their allies might have already found out about their new found alliance with France and England. If they were discovered, get out fast.

"That particular tidbit is hard to miss." Germany stated. "After everything we have done for you, you two go behind our backs and side with the enemy! Our enemy!" Germany stands up no longer being able to sit still any longer. He paces back and forth to ward off his emotion.

Italy whimpers cowering in his seat but he resisted the urge to flee. He will face his own battle...even if it means betraying his friends. Italy must act brave and strong like his fratello. He must.

"Austria-Hungary has taken care of you throughout the years and raised you as family. This is the thanks they get after everything you went through." Germany ranted off. "The alliance was made to help our friends in time of need, in war. You two idiots went behind our backs." He raged.

"Ludwig, you have to understand." Italy gave away to guilt Germany is purposely making him. "We are doing-"

Romano cuts his brother off. "Who the hell do you think you are?! We don't need to explain ourselves to you, asshole!" Romano gets up from his place glaring daggers at Germany. "And for your fucking information, those bastards did not raise me. They pillaged and attacked our home claiming it as their land, keeping my naive fratello, giving me to Spain." Romano dares to take a step closer to the fuming German ignoring Italy's pleas. "No I do not give a flying fuck what happens to your friends. I care about saving our asses even if it means betrayal." He hisses out red face browns eyes glowing.

Romano and Germany were almost nose to nose. The anger coming off them in tidal waves that it would not be a surprise their body temperature raise a few degrees. Should a fight happen to break out they are not afraid to hold back. One of them will end up in the hospital.

Italy grabs a hold of Romano and forcefully pulls him a few feet away. Their boss has specifically told them not to get into any fights with Germany. They don't have the protection nor the weapons.

"Lovino, you need to calm down. We cannot afford to ticking off Ludwig and resorting to violence especially on Vash's land." Italy reasoned to his older brother in Italian.

Romano stares at Italy. "Vash can fuck off. War is here and we have chosen our side. Whatever you have with Ludwig is over, dead."

"But fratello..." Italy said weakly.

"Get it through your head Feliciano. The next time we meet him, it will be on the battlefield. Our stern friend will not hesitate to hurt you. Let alone kill you." Romano tells Italy in a stern tone.

Italy's honey-brown eyes sneak a glance at Germany before glancing down. It had occurred to him should they turned their back Germany and Austria-Hungary...they will consider it as a sign of betrayal, as a weakness. The treaty they had written and signed upon is all up in flames. When they meet one another, it will be in war aiming for one another. To hurt, to maim, to kill.

Italy tightens his hold on Romano's shoulders as he represses the urge to not show his emotions. Italy does not want to hurt Germany because...he is his friend and he remembers all the time they spent together. Sometimes, Germany can be quite scary and strict but underneath it all he is a nice guy. He is also well aware how Germany disproves of betrayal especially towards himself and his friends. Should Italy be truthful to himself, he knows Germany will not hold back at all when it comes to fighting the ones who back stabbed him.

The front door opens Germany's burly frame blocking out the light in the doorway. "Let this be known to you. I do not forgive those who betray me and my family. I will not hold back... for either one of you." he grits out, the muscles in his jaw being overworked.

"I don't expect you too." Romano answer back.

"I am sorry Ludwig. I hope you understand and forgive me one day, ve."

Ludwig's heart plummets into the earth below. His shattered heart can not bear the weight of the pain, of the loss. To lose the only friend he ever had in his existence. Then the anger came swooping in hardening his heart from it all as Austria-Hungary grief stricken faces came into view. "Nein. You will never be forgiven traitor. Keep your pathetic apology to yourself boy." The door slams nearly breaking off its hinges by the force as Germany storms out. The stoic German goes to his car igniting the engine and sped away leaving the Italians in the dust.

Feliciano's legs gave away as he crumbles to the ground. His sight was blurred as endless cascade of big fat tears block his view. His body shakes uncontrollably with renew sobs and despair for the lost of the friendship with Ludwig. He knew what he and Lovino did was wrong but their people were suffering. They had no money to afford supplies, to afford food or emergency rations to the troops. They felt their people's pain and suffering as they starve to death. It was too much for them to bear. They only had one choice and that was to switch sides. Now their people will live. If only Ludwig understood, then everything would not have ended in betrayal.

~ Hetalia ~

In the few months following the meeting with the Italian brothers, they made an declaration in the news of switching sides in the war. It was a devastating blow for the ones involved in the Triple Alliance but horrendous backstabbing to the countries. No not the country as in the population but the personified countries themselves. Austria and Hungary raised Northern Italy as if he were their own child turned into a little brother. Okay sure, Austria did invade Italy centuries prior and he did separate the brothers giving South Italy to Spain. Still, all that time together had given them the chance to bond like a family. What may them tick, their past times, their favorite food, songs, etc. They knew Italy was a fearful person when it comes to confrontation but back then he would whop people's butts! He even gone up against the Ottoman Empire and won! They never thought there would be a time where Italy would turn their back on them. However, war holds little to no happiness for both sides of the coin. The war must go on.

The newspaper crinkles and gets tossed to some corner of the room as Germany rests against the recliner. All major newspaper companies are running articles of Italy's new development in the war. It was giving him a sense of vertigo as his emotions were running wild between anger and sadness never settling one emotion for long. Thus it resulted a huge headache that would never go away. It pounds into his temples like drum in a rhythmic beat.

 _'I am sorry.'_

 _'Forgive me.'_

Germany's jaw clench as his hands balls up the leather of the couch leaving creases. His mind keeps torturing with Italy's last parting words knowing they would wound him the most. If Italy was sorry, then why the hell did he go behind his back? Why did he betray him? He knew how difficult it was of Ludwig to make simple, easy going conversation with people. Everyone avoids him because his silent persona portrays him as stoic and in some cases. scary to others. It is not the case in the slightest. Ludwig has trouble making small talk and some think he rather be alone.

Einsamkeit.

Gloom and melancholy overtakes Ludwig like a disease. Being alone is the absolute worst to him but he takes like a champ as he usually does. By now, loneliness has been his constant companion since he was a small child. His bruder would be there for him but Ludwig wanted a friend to play around with. To actually be there for him. He did not have any luck in that department as even then he was unapproachable.

A stab of pain goes through his damaged heart as Feliciano's betrayal hurts him the most. Of all things, Ludwig did not see that one coming. He knows treaties break over time but he never predict it would happen this soon. Feli became his friend after his antics and awkward situations he put himself in. Ludwig even confessed Feliciano was his one of the few to ever get him to open a little. To ever see his actual personality outside of the stiff, stoic soldier. Feliciano hurt him. Now their friendship laid in shatters never to be fixed again.

The telephone to the right of Ludwig rings.

Ludwig cracks open an eye to gaze at the black phone. He wonders who could be calling at this hour in the night. It could be his boss relaying some new information whether it be important or not, big or small. He decides it would be best to leave the phone unanswered and allow the person on the other end to think he is asleep.

The shrill ringing cuts off engulfing Ludwig into blissful silence with his loneliness. However, the phone goes off again causing Ludwig's eyebrow to twitch followed by his fingers leaving an imprint on the arms of the chair. Releasing the growl building from within his gut, Ludwig reaches for the phone and snatch up the receiver.

"Hallo, wer anruft?" Ludwig said with a calm tone.

"Hiya, Luddie! It's Alfred!" The voice of Alfred F. Jones, America, booms on the other end of the phone. "Sorry for calling so late. I forget you are hours ahead of me." Alfred laughs his signature laugh but a little quieter than usual.

Ludwig blink owlish as he had forgotten about Alfred being his friend. They had been friends when they were children visiting one another when Gilbert ad Arthur had a meeting or another. Like Feliciano, Alfred was persistent on having Ludwig play with him. He would not take no for answer since he had never had anyone his own age to play with. It took a while but Ludwig and Alfred became friends teaching the other their way of different game play as their older brothers did some grown up stuff. Alfred made Ludwig feel included and he enjoyed that very much.

"I appreciate your call Alfred but why are you calling late in the night? Can it not wait till the morning?" Ludwig ask his long time friend. The American can be impatient at times rather loud. Still he wonders what it could be bothering him.

"Uh, well, you see..." Alfred goes silent as he ponders his words carefully.

Ludwig notices the pause, the unease. "Aflred, are you okay? Is there anything the matter?" His brain is going 180 to find a solution to any problem he could think of in ration terms.

There is a sound of a breath being released. "How are you holding up after Feli- Italy's betrayal?" he ask. His tone was quiet, serious as he considered Ludwig's wellbeing.

Now it was Ludwig's turn to pause in the conversation as unease swell in him. Does he admit the truth to Alfred or does he lie? "I am doing well as best as I could. There isn't much to be done for his betrayal."

"Yeah but how are you emotionally?" Alfred persists on through. "And don't give me, "I feel fine" crap. We both know that is bullshit." Alfred stresses out knowing how hard Ludwig is taking all in.

"I feel... I feel einsamkeit." Ludwig utters in a downtrodden, broken voice. "It is the worst feeling especially since he was the only other friend I had besides you." Ludwig admitted the sad truth.

Alfred has gone silent no doubt cursing the wimpy Italian to the seven pits of hell. "Hang in there Luddie. I will arrange the first jet I can get and will see you." Ludwig try to protest but Alfred would have none of it. "No, you are my friend, my first priority at the moment. Work can wait a little longer. I will stay with you until you are better, got it?" Alfred said in a firm, commanding tone.

Ludwig shakes his head but a small smile grace his face. "Danke Alfred. Du bist ein guter Freund."

"Die besten haben." Alfred replies in German. He was determined to have both Gilbert and Ludwig teach German so he could have an understanding of the language. That and swearing in German to Arthur was a hoot!

In the hallway, Gilbert watch the exchange with happy spirits. Gilbird chirp a quiet thrill as he sit upon his owner's head. "See I told you I made the awesome decision on calling Alfred. If there is one person to get Luddie out of a funk, it is the America idiot."

Gilbird chirps again.

Gilbert takes it as his cue to leave his little burder alone after succeeding his good deed.

* * *

 **German translation:**

 **Einsamkeit -** Loneliness

 **Hallo, wer anruft? -** Hello, who is calling?

 **Danke -** Thank you

 **Du bist ein guter Freund. -** You are a good friend.

 **Die besten haben. -** The very best you have.

 **I tried really hard to get the setting right. I'm not used to writing serious prompts yet and has quite literally taken me about... almost a year to write. I'm not a perfectionist just wanting to make sure this is at least accurate. That and it was tough for me.**

 **Well, I hope this was good enough to continue the series of one-shots relating to this one. If there are mistakes, tell me in your reviews. Give me criticism it helps improve my writing but not to the point where it is leads to bashing.**

 **Until then, review!**


End file.
